


Just dark thoughts: ENDING: This is the truth

by BloodyMark107 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BloodyMark107





	Just dark thoughts: ENDING: This is the truth

I know... maybe I'm just poisoning your brains

"Boring" your brains out

I must sound like a broken record...

Right?

I just start to...

drift further

and further

and further

-away from the world

It hurts...

it hurts..

-so much more now...

Because...

I've learned the truth;

What's life all about

It's meaning

How you look at me

My meaning...

...Do I even have meaning?

I'm just... some old broken antique item...

The shopkeeper plans to dispose of me...

"You're of no use"

Those past words...:

"Mae yourself useful"

Now...that's all in the past now...

Everyone just wants me to move on...

To forget about it all 

What was the point of my existence?

What's the meaning of life?

Is it meant to torture us?

Is it all just some lousy scam that we had no choice but to be born into?

What's...the point anymore?

All my bad thoughts have stopped.

Everyone's... H A P P Y

It hurts...

it hurts...

it hurts..

I say:

screaming at the mirror...

"It was really...

faint...

It was really..."

*IT WAS REALLY THE FAINT AND FLIMSY ME*

This demon... still sings deep inside me...

IT WAS YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT 

.... ALL YOUR FAULT

BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER. BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER. BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER. BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER. BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER. BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER. BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER. BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER. BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER. BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER. BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER.

🎵They never loved you 🎵

"Shut up! They did."

🎵They n e v e r loved you 🎵

"You're just trying to destroy me!"

🎵They _n e v e r_ loved you 🎵

"Just shut the fuck up and GO A W A Y!"

🎵They _**N E V E R**_ loved you 🎵

"SHUT UP! GO AWAY! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

The despair that I'd dreamed about...

Nothing but darkness;

rains over me...

***WAHHHH***

***SNIFF, SNIFF* *BLOWS***

**"WE'RE...JUST...TRYING TO HELP YOU...**

**YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT...**

**I GUESS...WE HAVE TO JUST HAVE TO SHOW YOU THE _TRUTH_.."**

The memories flash...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You little shit... COME HERE NOW!"

"No...*sniff, sniff*

You're gonna hurt me..."

"DON'T. MAKE. ME. SAY IT A-GAIN! COME. HERE. NOW!"

~She lunges and the stick sings...

Blood gushes a l l over the carpet onto the wall...~

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just because I L O V E you...doesn't mean I like you..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *SLAP*

~The stick sings once again...~

"HAHAHAHA!"

~SHE laughs..~

"WHY ARE YOU L A U G H I N G?!"

"Why...are you... **YELLING AT ME!?**

Look. Look at how she's talking to me. Can you deal with her? "

~The stick sings... once again~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Memories flash back and forth...

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"No! Make it stop! Why are you doing this to me?!"

**"We...just want to _help_ you"**

"NO! STOP. IT ALREADDY!"

Chains bind her to the chair 

"Wha-? LET. ME. GOO!

please..."

She cries...

**"I suppose we have to show you _more_?"**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You little shit..."

* **BANG** *

~He bangs her head onto the wall~

"Don't you **E-VER** touch shit that doesn't belong to you AGAIN! You understand me? **DO-YOU UN-DER-STAND!?"**

~She nods~

* **BANG** *

**"DON'T. MAKE. ME. SAY. IT. A. GAIN."**

* **SHOVE** *

* **THUD** * 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! **DAD**!"

* **BANG** *

* **CLICK** *

~He shuts and locks the door.

Letting her get D E V O U R E D by the **D A R K**.~

~She bangs on the door~

**"HELP! LET. ME. OUT! PLEASE!"**

~She screams and cries~

**"PLEASE! LET. ME. OUT!"**

~She stops. Standing there- **A F R A I D** ~

~She hears footsteps stopping at the door~

~He opens the door~

~She walks out and goes downstairs~

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Amari!"

~She waves~

~He looks at her up and down~

"Oh. I didn't know _you_ were coming here"

~That leaves a sharp pain in her heart~

***STAB***

~Silence~

~She just looks away-

doesn't say a word~

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"JUST STOP IT ALREADY. PLEASE!"

The darkness swoops into her skin. 

Her chest aches.

She can't breathe.

**_IT WAS YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT_ **

**.... ALL YOUR FAULT**

_**BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER. BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER. BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER. BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER. BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER. BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER. BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER. BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER. BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER. BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER. BITCH. LITTLE SHIT. DEVIL. ASSHOLE. SLUT. LIAR. WHORE. TROUBLEMAKER.** _

🎵They never loved you 🎵

"....."

🎵They n e v e r loved you 🎵

". . . . ."

🎵They _n e v e r_ loved you 🎵

_". . . . ."_

🎵They **_N E V E R_** loved you 🎵

**_". . . . ."_ **

**"Just...let the love rot...**

**Just...fulfill their wishes and**

**_D I E_ "**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The lady with long,

jet-black hair;

bends down and prays unto the black shrine.

Wells are filled with black rice

A long,

shadow-like black hand strokes her hair.

She drops a bag of hair onto the golden plate that's amidst the shrine. 

"Here...an offering. Please...take away my granddaughter's life..."

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Pictures flash

She's tied to a tree- 

the thorns rip and tare open her flesh

The flowers bloom

Apples are ripe dripping red

**"See? The world will move on once you die.**

**Let God absorb your blood just like he did with Able's.**

**Able was just simply an offering. A disobedient child like you should wither away...**

**till there's _N O T H I N G_ left of you. **

**I'm sure that's what _they'd_ like. **

**That's what _we'd_ like ."**

Her body shakes and the shadow lingers within her skull.

It's there... forever to stay.

It'll help patch away that hole you have in your heart. 

It's patch it up

**_-"Nicely."_ **


End file.
